judjkflk
by chuckbasslvr14
Summary: lfjklsj


Authors Note: I don't own GG(even though I wish I did so Chair would get together.)This is my very first fanfic! I would love for some R&R's to tell me what they think I could improve on. I hope you enjoy, and if you read, please respond! (: 

Preface:

The first day of high school was the beginning and end of Blair Waldorfs life in ways she would never fully comprehend. The only think she knew for certain was that her best friend since Kindergarten, Serena, van Der Woodsen, had gone surprisingly Missing in Action one day during fall semester, only to be discovered a month later at a boarding school in France. 

"Do you know when shes coming back?" 

"I heard she got pregnant and had to give the baby up.."

"What stupid fuck has been spreading that rumor?" Blair spit out venomously. 

"Uhm.. Gossip Girl posted it in her latest blast… didn't you read it?"

The truth of the matter was, Blair had already read the rumor. She had sent the tip to Gossip Girl herself, in a last-ditch attempt to win Nates' heart back. But, shockingly. Nate was worried for Serena. Blair looked down and her tray of lettuce and lemon yogurt, a favorite of hers and Serenas. All of the sudden, without warning, Blair felt the all-to-familiar-feeling of bile rising to her throat. She sprinted to the bathroom, leaving a trail of whispers behind her as she went to vomit. She felt oddly comforted by the by now familiar scene. She would purge, then feel better about herself for about a millisecond. But in that millisecond, she shone brighter then the stars on a full moon. As she raced out of the door, Chuck Bass stopped to talk to her. Great, what does he want?

"Waldorf, either your pregnant, or you just decided to give your lunch a second look."

"Well, obviously I'm not pregnant, Bass, you of all people will understand why."

"Ahh yes, the old Archibald-Cop-Out technique works wonders.."

"Well, at any rate, my virginity remains in tact, and I hope to keep it that way."

"Are you sure about that, Waldorf? Arrangements can be made.."

"Eww, Charles, you disgust me."

She steps on his foot with her Chu and promptly strutted to class. The nerve of that arrogant Basstard. Didn't he understand that her and Nate were destiny, as was her early admission to Yale? With a new sense of determination, she decided that if her and Nate were going to work, she might as well give in to tempation and let Nate ravish her. When she arrived in class, she suddenly realized everyone was laughing at her. What the hell? Did she have something in her teeth? Was she wearing something last season? No. Everything was as normal as usual. So why were they-

"What a slut!"

"No glove, no love!"

She suddenly realized what the big crowd was jeering at. Someone had taken a picture of her running to the bathroom and blasted it to Gossip Girl. 

"Guys, I'm not pregnant, so you can stop the secrets"

Everyone gave her the once-over and decided that she was telling the truth. She sat down in her seat, and contemplated her situation. Should she break up with Nate or should she stay with him? Theres only one way she would ever know.. And that was by the end of the party she was throwing tonight. Tonight was the night she planned to loose her virginity, and also shed her skin and become a new Blair, the one that would go to Yale, and get married to Nate. Just around that time, A train could be heard in the background.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings; Old Endings.

After school, Blair rushed home to make last-minute preparations for the party she was hosting tonight. 

"Dorota, where did mother hide the aged scotch? The chef said-"

"Miss Blair! It is hidden in this cupboard"

Blair sauntered over to the aforementioned cupboard and grabbed the scotch.

"Thank you so much! You're a lifesaver!"

Later that evening, as she was getting ready, Blair decided that she wasn't going to wear anything under the Alexander Wang dress she had picked out especially for this evening. Hell, if we're going to do it, why not just go all the way. With that thought, the doorbell rang, signaling the first guests of the night.

Much later, as the party was well under way, Blair and Nate snuck into her bedroom under the pretense of getting more beer.

"Nathaniel Archibald, I love you. I want you to have sex with me."

"What? Right now? What about the party?"

"The party can wait.. I'm not sure I can much longer."

"Only if your sure."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Nate."

At that exact moment, Blair and Nates phone rang. They sprang from the bed and grabbed the phones. Gossip Girl had just posted a new blast.. WHAT THE HELL? 

"Serena's back? She's heading home tonight, and will be back at school tomorrow?"

"Serena's back?"

All of a sudden, Blair pushed Nate onto her bed again, this time with more force then previously. 

"Nate, I love you. Deflower me."

"Blair…I don't know how to say this.."

All of a sudden, SHE was standing in Blairs doorway. Serena.

"Whaa… Your supposed to be at boarding school!"

"Well, I decided that it wasn't for me, so I came home. Sorry I seem to have interrupted.. Uhm.. Whatever I interrupted. As you were."

With that, she shut the door, looking very embarrassed.

"Ugh. Great. Shes back. Again."

"I better go check on the party.."

"Don't leave Nate. Lets just stay up here."Nate got up, pulled up his pants, and walked downstairs without saying a word. Blair laid on her bed for a good five minutes, crying. This was supposed to be her year to shine. She had the perfect college, the perfect boyfriend, and was Queen B of the school. But everything had changed the second Serena stepped into her room. It was as if Blair was Cinderella, and the clock had just struck midnight. 

"Serena!"

"Oh my God! You look so good!"

Blair could hear the things her guest were saying, and it was making her fucking pissed. Why couldn't they see that she was just a normal girl? She wasn't some extraordinary Mother Theresa or even Audrey Hepburn beautiful. She had an ugly nose, and her hair looked like it was in dreads. Why was everyone paying attention to her, and not to Blair? Blair took a scotch off of a tray and pounded it. It went straight to her head, as she knew it would. It was time.

"Hey, Serena!"

"Blair! I have so much to tell you. I don't even know where to-"

"Well, its not like we haven't talked everyday right? Just like you promised we would if you ever left.."

"Shit. Blair, look, I'm really sorry. Its just.. Things got a little crazy, I lost touch with everyone here. I haven't even seen my brother yet.'"

"Yeah.. I mean, things got so crazy around here too, after the divorce.."

"Oh my god! I couldn't believe it when I heard. I mean, your dad.."

"was gay."

"Blair.. I was a shitty friend. What else can I say?""How about I'm sorry for abandoning you when your parents were getting a divorce, your boyfriend wont deflower you, and oh yeah, your fathers gay! That would be a nice start."

"A lot happened while I was away, didn't it? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But I am now, and that's all that matters, right?"

"I'll just see you at school on Monday I guess.."

"Are you really going to act like this?"

Blair walked away, head held high. She didn't need Serena's approval. She was the queen now, not her. She was going to make Serena's life a living hell, just as Serena had done to her. Just as she had entered into her bedroom, she saw Chuck Bass sitting on her bed.

"Eww, what do you want Bass?"

"You, me, the bed, those clothes off."

"You're a disgusting pig."She reached out from under the bed, yanked the top blanket off, sending Chuck flying into her bedroom Vanity.

"I love it when you make it hurt." 

"That's what you get when you mess with a Waldorf - hurt."

She sauntered out of her own bedroom, thinking of ways to win Nate back. How could she make someone love her, if they had decided that they didn't? It didn't make any sense to Blair. After all, hadn't it been only last week Nate had said those three words? Then, all of a sudden, he started acting like a ghost of himself. He hadn't toked up in weeks, hadn't hung out with Chuck, and Blair couldn't help but wonder what the cause of this sudden change of heart was. 

"Miss Blair, Mr. Archibald would like to speak to you."

"One second, Dorota. Go ahead and send him up."

A couple of minutes later, Nate stood in her doorway.

"Listen, Blair. We have to talk about us."

"Nathaniel, I love you and always will. If your trying to break up with me.."

"No. Of course not. I just think maybe we should take a little break.. You know.. See other people??"

"Is that what you truly want?""Yes, Blair, I think it is."

"Well, I can't force you to stay in a relationship if you don't want to."

"Shit. Blair, why do you always have to make this about you? I have feelings too, you know.""You have a very funny way of showing it sometimes, Archibald. We're through."


End file.
